The Pokemaster 2: Ash's Reign
by Y2Jen
Summary: The sequal to The Pokemaster. Ash is Pokemon Master now but Ashley doesn't want to carry out her dad's reign. There is another... the newest Outsider Rocket, George, the son of Jessy and Gary. The war between trainers and Rockets continues! *finished!*
1. Born To Be Wild

Ch. 1 Born To Be Wild  
  
After Ash had defeated Giovanni and the Rockets, he got his trainers license and a few years later became the Pokemon Master. He, like his dad before him, returned home to celebrate the birth of his child. Prof. Oak arranged a big party to mark the occasion.  
  
"Come on guys, hurry on up." Prof. Oak called down the streets of Pallet Town. Everyone gathered at Ash's house, he had just returned that morning. In the sky, a vision of Mr. Ketchum could be seen; he looked down and smiled at Prof. Oak. Everyone looked up to see Ash and Misty walk out of the house, Prof. Oak held their baby. The crowd cheered for the future Pokemon Master. Mr. Ketchum gave a grin of pride as he gazed down at his son and his family. Ash and Misty looked on in pride as their baby laughed. At Prof. Oak's lab, Ash's other Pokemon cheered. Behind Ash stood his friends Brock, Todd, Tracey, Misty's sisters and Mrs. Ketchum. They watched Ash and Misty.  
  
"It's gonna be like old times with a new future trainer." Todd sighed.  
  
"Look at the little guy." Tracey agreed, Brock nodded.  
  
"Girl." Mrs. Ketchum whispered. The trio turned to her.  
  
"It's a girl." Prof. Oak came over.  
  
"Oh," Todd and Tracey replied and gasped, "A girl!" This was a twist of events, the baby wasn't a boy after all, it was actually a girl.  
  
In the outskirts of Pallet.  
  
Three dark figures walked towards two other dark figures. The smaller of the two was sitting on the ground bouncing a rubber blue ball. He bounced it up high as a pair of feet appeared by him. He slowly looked up when the ball didn't come back down. He saw two men and a lady.  
  
"Jess, Ash's kid is a girl." One man grinned to the lady.  
  
"Only boys can be Pokemon Masters." Jessy laughed, a girl has never in history been a Pokemon Master though there's a first time for everything.  
  
"Her name is Ashley, after the twerp no doubt." The other man replied.  
  
"So now what?" Meowth asked, stepping from beside the little boy.  
  
"Uh, mommy?" The boy tugged on Jessy's leg.  
  
"Yea George?" She looked down.  
  
"Can I have my ball back?" George asked.  
  
"Sure, here. Knock yourself out." Jessy let it fall back to the ground. The grown ups began to walk into the biggest of the many caves in the outskirts where they lived.  
  
"Honey?" The man with brown hair asked.  
  
"Yes Gary?" Jessy grinned back at him.  
  
"I'm so glad we got married." Gary hugged her. "We have so much in common, and now it begins." The trio began to laugh evilly. 


	2. Into The Truth

Ch. 2 Into The Truth  
  
Years passed and soon Ashley and George were 7 and 8 years old. Ashley was taught that the outsiders were the enemy, and George was taught Ash's group was the enemy. One morning, Ashley decided to go out and play. She giggled as she saw the sun rise into the sky. She jumped off the porch and began to run off.  
  
"Whoa." A voice called, Ash, and he snagged Ashley. His voice had turned out nicely, it sounded a lot like Gohan now. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Daddy, let me go." Ashley groaned. She sounded a lot like Kari from Digimon.  
  
"I just want you to be careful." Ash grinned as he set her down.  
  
"I know." Ashley moaned, tired of the same lecture. "If I see any strangers don't talk to them and come back home. Ok, can I go now please?"  
  
"Nice try." A female voice said, Misty, and she stood by Ash. Her voice had changed too, everyone who grew up did. She sounded like Shakira. "Mind your dad."  
  
"Ok mom." Ashley sighed.  
  
"Remember to stay out of the outskirts." Ash added.  
  
"Nothing there but a bunch of no good outsiders." Brock said as he jumped over the fence, the others turned to him. "Oh, uh, door's jammed again." He hit it. "There, fixed it." Brock came over, he liked to do that. He spoke like the older Yugi on Yu-gi-oh.  
  
"Brock's right." Ash's smile turned serious again. "You can't trust to turn your back on them."  
  
"Really, why?" Ashley was confused.  
  
"Never mind, it's a long story." Ash sighed, remembering the past. "Be careful."  
  
"Ok, by." Ashley ran off.  
  
"Try not to get lost either." Ash called and folded his arms with a smirk.  
  
"Ash, who does she remind you of?" Misty asked, putting a hand on him.  
  
"Hu, what?" Ash began to think. "No, who?"  
  
"She's just like you when you were a kid." Misty grinned and hugged him.  
  
"Exactly." Ash replied. "Do you remember the troubles we got ourselves in?"  
  
"You mean the troubles you put us in?" Misty corrected and the trio laughed. "She'll be fine." Misty went inside with Brock to help Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"Tracey, Todd?" Ash saw them. "Hey, come here."  
  
"Morning king of the world." Tracey grinned.  
  
"I want you to watch Ashley, I know she'll head into trouble." Ash said.  
  
"Don't worry Ash." Tracey assured. "We're on her like the fifth place honorable mention ribbon on Todd's last photo."  
  
"Hey!" Todd didn't like to be reminded of it.  
  
"It's the hard truth, live with it." Tracey replied.  
  
"Guys, I'm serious." Ash cut in. "Danger could be behind every rock."  
  
"Really, hmm." Tracey looked around and began to slink off with Todd. Ashley was playing in the field in Pallet by the lake, pouncing and chasing a Butterfree.  
  
"Hey, where are you going, I just wanna play." She laughed and climbed a hill to see something she never saw before. "Hu, whoa! Cool, the outskirts. I wonder what's out there." She sat there wondering as something snuck up from in the tall grass.  
  
"Ah!" She and her stalkers Tracey and Todd screamed. Ashley backed up and fell off the hill and into the lake.  
  
"Don't worry Ashley, I'm coming!" Todd did a cannonball after her.  
  
"Ah! Oh no." Tracey cried, this was no time for Todd to be practicing cannonballs. He began to think of an excuse if Ashley got hurt. "Hey Ash, the good news is we found Ashley, but the bad news is Todd got the drop on her. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Ashley?" Todd called as he swam in circles in the middle of the lake.  
  
"Todd, here's the definition of baby sitting, you don't literally sit on them!" Tracey said. Todd gasped and got out of the water. Ashley surfaced and choked and sputtered out the water. She leered at Todd who was paddling over her the whole time.  
  
"Sorry." Todd helped her out. "Now Ashley, you knew better than to go off alone, what if you got hurt?"  
  
"But," Ashley started as she shook off water.  
  
"Hurt!" Tracey gasped. "Oh how Ash would kill us!" He began to inspect her. "You didn't break a bone did you, sprain a muscle, get a fever?"  
  
"Ash gets those a lot." Todd added. "They can be very bad."  
  
"With your good looks you should stay out of the sun." Tracey held a big leaf over Ashley but she swiped it away angrily.  
  
"Guys!" She moaned.  
  
"Aw, forget this bickering, I'm starved. How about lunch?" Tracey asked. They dumped out their backpacks to reveal lots of Crimson City food from their last trip back.  
  
"Ah, nothing like a homemade preserves." Todd grinned.  
  
"Care to join us?" Tracey gave Ashley a twinkie.  
  
"Ew, gross." Ashley cried, not liking the idea of eating old food.  
  
"Time can't hurt a twinkie." Tracey replied. "The best are the sweet ones."  
  
"No, the best are the ones that taste good." Todd corrected.  
  
"Sweetest." Tracey said and stopped eating.  
  
"Best tasting." Todd said, Ashley saw her cue to exit.  
  
"Sugar!" Tracey yelled.  
  
"Taste!" Todd yelled. Ashley snuck off successfully and romped along, looking around happily until she slid down a ledge where the outskirts began and banged into someone. It was George. He got up and growled, Ashley backed up and growled back.  
  
"Who are you stranger?" He demanded and began to corner her. His voice sounded a lot like Richie. Ashley evaded him. "What are you doing, would you stop doing that?"  
  
"My dad told me to never turn my back on an outsider." Ashley took it literally.  
  
"You always do what daddy says." George grinned.  
  
"No!" Ashley argued.  
  
"Bet so, I bet you're daddy's little girl." George laughed. "I don't need anyone, I take care of myself." He turned his back to her.  
  
"Wow, cool." Ashley grinned and George turned back to her. He looked scared. "Ah!" Ashley turned around to see a Fearow fly at them. They ran with it on their tails.  
  
"Ah, whoa!" George jumped up as he nearly ran into a Vileplume. A Beedrill blocked their path.  
  
"This way!" Ashley called and they began to run again. George got separated from Ashley and was cornered by an Alakazam. Ashley saw him and growled, she ran over. George pressed against the wall, whimpering. "Move it!" Ashley jumped on the Alakazam and they began to run again. They got up a cliff and looked down at the confused pack of Pokemon. "I did it, we did it!"  
  
"Ha." George laughed boastingly.  
  
"That was so cool." Ashley grinned.  
  
"They were chasing us but we got away." George agreed.  
  
"And you were really brave." Ashley added.  
  
"Yea, you were pretty brave too." George replied. "My name's George."  
  
"I'm Ashley." Ashley said. They never saw Jessy come, she growled realizing that it was Ash's daughter. "Tag, you're it!" Ashley tagged George and began to run around. "You're it!" She stopped laughing when George didn't respond. "Hello, I run, you tag, get it?" Ashley asked but George was confused. "Come on, haven't you ever played before?" Ashley asked but she could tell by his expression. "Oh. Well, come on, I'll show you how then." She ran off and George started to get the idea.  
  
"Aha." George grinned and got ready to run after her when a big figure stepped in front of him and gave a roar of anger. It was Ash. Jessy did the same and stood in front of George. Ashley came out of hiding to see what was going on. The parents leered angrily.  
  
"Jessy." Ash growled as he leered back at his nemesis.  
  
"Ash." Jessy grinned evilly and turned to see the others. "Misty."  
  
"Jessy." Misty grumbled, hating to be left out.  
  
"Tracey and Todd." Tracey said as he stepped out from behind Todd. "Now that we all know each other, get out of our Pallet Town!"  
  
"Your Pallet Town!" Jessy yelled at them and Tracey hid behind Todd. "All Kanto belongs to Giovanni."  
  
"Get out!" Ash growled and faced her. Ashley and George shivered at the others parent.  
  
"Oh?" Jessy looked down at George. "Have you met George, he was chosen to follow our boss and become the Pokemon Master."  
  
"You were all banished." Ash growled angrily, understanding the threat.  
  
"Well, if you need a sacrifice, a peace offering, here." She shoved George in front of Ash. Ash looked at her confused as George crouched, shivering from the powerful trainer, would she give up her own son? Jessy just grinned and Ash understood.  
  
"Take him and go, we're done here." Ash picked up Ashley and got ready to go.  
  
"Oh no Ash, we've barely begun." Jessy laughed at Ashley, she gulped. Jessy picked up George and the parents walked back to their homes.  
  
"By." Ashley and George whispered to each other, their fun friendship was over. Misty and the others followed Ash back into the Pallet territory as the sun began to rise higher into the sky to signal that the morning had now become the afternoon. 


	3. Songs Of Good And Bad

Ch. 3 Songs Of Good and Bad  
  
"Ash?" Misty turned back to her husband as they neared their house. Ash just cleared his throat and she understood. She and the others went home to leave him with Ashley to talk.  
  
"Ashley, you know better." Ash put her down.  
  
"I know." Ashley sighed. "But you don't understand, and I know you're mad, and I'm sorry." Ash looked down at his slumped daughter. Misty was right, she was exactly like him. He remembered having this same event with his own dad a long time ago.  
  
"Not as mad as you might think." Ash grinned and she looked up at him. "You might not know, but I was just like you as a kid, if not worse. Ask anyone. Just be more careful next time."  
  
"Ok." Ashley nodded, they grinned. She knew he wasn't mad after all.  
  
"You know, once you become Pokemon Master, you'll be treated like a queen, and." Ash started.  
  
"But what if I don't wanna be treated like a queen, it doesn't sound like fun." Ashley pouted. "Besides even if I wanted to be, no girl has ever been the champ."  
  
"But Ashley, saying you don't wanna be a Pokemon Master is crazy for any trainer. But especially for you since it's in your family's blood." Ash replied. "Like me."  
  
"But I don't get it." Ashley sighed, what if she couldn't or didn't wanna be a Pokemon Master. What if she was something else in the line of Pokemon training?  
  
"Well, one day you will." Ash said. "After all, we are one."  
  
"What?" Ashley looked up confused.  
  
"You might not understand now, but someday." Ash grinned. Ashley grinned back and hugged him. Ash was glad he had a kid exactly like him, he decided a song would help her understand. After all, she was a girl and girls like music.  
  
Ash: The road of life we see, might confused you and me, we don't understand. And one thing that we know, is things don't always go, according to plan. But you'll see night and day, that they'll never turn away, when it seems the battle can't be won. They will stick by your side, defending your and their pride, you'll be more then you are, you'll be one.  
  
Ashley: Training means a lot to me, but how on earth can I be, a champion? Do I trust instinct or heart, or will I fall apart, in this strange plan?  
  
Ash: Even thought my dad's gone, I had to forge and move on, you're journey has not yet begun. You'll face pain; you'll face joy, and times nothing can destroy. We have a pride, deep inside, you'll be one. We are one, Pokemon and I; we are like the earth and sky, one family under one sun. With all the wisdom to lead, and the courage to succeed, you will find when you see, you are one.  
  
"As long as you live here, it's who you are." Ash explained as they returned home. He opened the door and looked back at his confused daughter. "You'll understand soon. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, you will." They went inside and Ashley closed the door.  
  
Meanwhile in the outskirts.  
  
"George, George, George." James muttered, he and Jessy hadn't returned yet. "He wasn't even part of Giovanni's organization." He came over to Gary who was working out lifting weights. "Oh hey Gary, where's your little son George?" James leaned on the bench press. Gary struggled to hold it up but the weight slammed onto him, knocking the air painfully out of him. James laughed as Gary put it up and caught his breath.  
  
"James." Gary growled and sat up. "Where's George, did you leave him alone again?" He rubbed the towel over his face to get off all the sweat.  
  
"Hey, it's every trainer for himself out there. That pest needs to learn to survive on his own." James replied coolly as Gary put the towel over his shoulder.  
  
"Jessy's gonna be mad, she told you to watch him." Gary emphasized, not that he was any madder that Jessy.  
  
"Oh who cares?" James shrugged. "I should be the heir to Giovanni. I'm the oldest, the strongest, the smartest. I could be a leader if I'd just had a chance."  
  
"Oh yea, why don't you tell that to Jessy." Gary grinned.  
  
"Oh? Don't think I wont." James pouted.  
  
"Well, here's your chance." Gary laughed.  
  
"What, oh, Jessy, hi." James gulped. "I got some nuts and berries for your dinner and I left them in the.ok." James sighed as Jessy just walked past him angrily and put George down.  
  
"Hey son." Gary grinned and got up.  
  
"Wanna play?" Meowth asked as he and George got ready to wrestle.  
  
"You weren't watching him!" Jessy yelled at James, he gulped.  
  
"Don't blame him mom, I went out on my own." George cut in, stopping.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" Jessy growled at him.  
  
"Nothing." George gulped as she began to pressure him.  
  
"Who's the enemy and who banished us?" Jessy cornered him.  
  
"Ash." George whimpered.  
  
"What have I told you about them?" Jessy yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry mom!" George cowered. "I didn't mean to cause trouble, I just thought we could be."  
  
"Friends!" Jessy finished angrily and George gulped. "You thought you could win his daughter to let Ash welcome you open armed? What an idea.what an idea!"  
  
"What?" Everyone gasped, confused.  
  
"You little genius!" Jessy grabbed George like a robber clenches a bag of money. "No wonder Giovanni chose you to be his heir, him being so powerful."  
  
"Oh stop." James shuddered, thinking Jessy had a thing for their boss. Jessy leered at him and James gulped. Jessy picked up George and took him to another cave where he slept. "Some heir." James muttered as Jessy dropped George in his bed.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll start our glorious return to power." Jessy grinned. Meowth and their other Pokemon appeared on the many ledges of the cave with James and Gary.  
  
"But I don't wanna be," George started groggily.  
  
"Quiet." Jessy said sharply but turned soft. "My little one must be tired." She tucked George in and began to sing him a good night song, "Sleep my little one, and let your dreams begin. As soon as you're big and strong, you will start training."  
  
"Good night." George whispered with a smile.  
  
"Good night my little master, now your training intensifies." Jessy said to herself.  
  
Jessy: I was exiled and persecuted, left alone with no defense. When I think of my rivals, I get quite a bit tense. But I have a dream so pretty, it makes me less depressed. It soothes me with tranquility, and it helps me to get rest. With the sound of Ash's dying gasp, and little Ashley in my grasp, his followers mourning cry, that's my lullaby. Well the past I tried forgetting, and my foes I could forgive. The trouble is, I know it's a pity, but I cannot let them live.  
  
James: So you finally found somebody to beat Ash and get victory,  
  
Jessy: Well, the battle might be bloody, but it kinda works for me. The melody of angry growls, a countless many painful howls, a symphony of death, oh my, that's my lullaby. Giovanni's gone, but we're all still around, to love my little lad. Until he learns to be a killer, just like his bad old dad.  
  
James: Sleep you little pest, I mean, darling, charming thing.  
  
Gary: Once you've grown up big and strong,  
  
Jessy: You will start training. The pounding of the drums of war, the glory in our joyful roar.  
  
James: The joy of vengeance,  
  
Gary: Testify!  
  
Jessy: I can hear the cheering,  
  
Gary: George, what a guy.  
  
Jessy: So that time is nearing, and soon our plan will fly, against a dark night sky, that's my lullaby!  
  
"Ha!" Meowth, James and Gary laughed evilly, their plan was beginning.  
  
A few years later.  
  
"Ashley has grown beautifully and will start training soon." Prof. Oak said the night before Ashley would get her trainers license. "But George has grown up too and his heart is filled with evil hate. Things aren't too good." Prof. Oak looked up at the wind opening his window; he could tell it was Mr. Ketchum. "You have a plan?" The wind broke a Pokeball in half. "What, get Ashley and George together, this is your plan? Are you crazy, that wont work! Oh Mr. Ketchum, you've been up there too long, you have your head in the clouds." The wind grew strong against Prof. Oak. "Alright, ok! I don't think it'll work, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing and not making things worse!" He began to get things ready for tomorrow. 


	4. The Test

Ch. 4 The Test  
  
"You are ready." Jessy laughed as she walked into George's room the special morning. "Very nice, you look just like a young Giovanni but with added family ties." Jessy walked around her son inspecting him. He looked stronger and bigger than before and had the heart and soul of a true killer, like Giovanni. His hair was spiky like Gary's but backwards like the style of Jessy's. "What is your destiny?"  
  
"I will get revenge and take my rightful place." George growled, hatefully.  
  
"Good." Jessy grinned. "What have I taught you?"  
  
"Ash is the enemy." George replied in a deep angry voice.  
  
"So what will you do?" Jessy asked eagerly.  
  
"I will kill them, kill them all!" George cried triumphantly. Meowth cheered. There was nothing that could stop them from completing their revenge now.  
  
Meanwhile in Pallet Town.  
  
"Today is the day." Mrs. Ketchum whispered to Misty's sisters as they waited with Ash and Misty and the others for Ashley.  
  
"There she is!" Misty's oldest sister pointed as Ashley and Prof. Oak appeared.  
  
"Ashley!" Brock waved. Ashley looked like Kitty Pride from X-Men Evolution.  
  
"You look great." The other sister said as Ashley looked over.  
  
"You've grown." The third sister added as she passed by proudly. Ash sighed as his daughter hugged Misty.  
  
"Dad?" Ashley asked and he looked up. "Promise you'll let me do this on my own ok? Promise?" Ash looked at Misty and she waited for his reply.  
  
"Alright, I promise." Ash grinned. Ashley grinned back and they hugged. Tracey and Todd sighed; they thought Ash would let them make sure Ashley wouldn't get hurt. Not this time though, he knew how much training meant to starters, so he would keep his promise. Ashley grabbed her Pokeball from Prof. Oak and looked out over Pallet. After she ran off, Tracey and Todd snuck off secretly after her. "I hope she doesn't get hurt." Ash sighed to Misty, nobody aware of what Tracey and Todd were up to.  
  
Meanwhile in the North Fields.  
  
"I can't believe we used to hang out here." James said as he returned to their old territory. Gary just sighed and walked through it easily. "I'm not scared ok, I just don't know why we have to be here is all. I mean, if your son was so special why does he need us, I never even had a chance." James growled as he got startled every so often by a shooting geyser. One smoked behind him and he whimpered like a little girl. Gary sighed again as he put the two 2 by 4's over one of the geysers. It shot up and set them on fire.  
  
"There we go." Gary grinned and handed one to James. "Well, come on. Ashley has already started the test, we have to hurry." He ran off. James looked into one of the geysers and it blew up in his face. He cried out and ran after Gary.  
  
Back at the training site.  
  
Ashley was sneaking through the field around the lake to find and capture her first Pokemon and gain her first battle victory. Since she was a girl she had to pass this test to be allowed to start training. Ashley saw a Pinser getting a drink and decided he was perfect. She snuck through the grass but made noise when the dry grass moved against her. The Pinser heard and ran off, Ashley sighed in disappointment. "Oh man." But she didn't give up, she ran after him to find him. Tracey and Todd weren't too far behind.  
  
"Todd come in, what's your position?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Uh, behind a rock, looking over, spying to find our vigilante." Todd joked.  
  
"Why do I bother?" Tracey asked the sky. He looked over the rock with Todd and saw Ashley. "Trainer ho."  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say." Todd mistook the words.  
  
"It's not nice to think like that either. That's not what I meant and you know it." Tracey growled and they began to fight again. Ashley saw Pinser along with a lot more Pokemon.  
  
"Oh lord, I thank you for this bounty I am about to receive." Ashley wiped a fake tear as she saw Pinser along with a Rhyhorn, Beedrill, Fearow and Oddish. She got her Pokeball ready and snuck over. She made lots of noise in the gravel and it startled the Pokemon. They ran off, but Ashley followed, determined to not let this chance go by. Todd and Tracey were so busy arguing that they forgot to keep a watch out.  
  
"Ah!" They screamed as the pack nearly trampled them but it passed. "Whew." They watched it go but turned around to see a panting, angry Ashley. "Ah!"  
  
"Guys, what are you doing here?" Ashley growled.  
  
"Uh, shopping for supplies for your journey?" Tracey gulped.  
  
"My dad sent you, I knew he couldn't keep a promise." Ashley sighed.  
  
"No, he kept it. We just didn't want you to get hurt." Tracey corrected.  
  
"I'll do this on my own then, away from Pallet." Ashley ran off angrily.  
  
"Ashley wait!" Tracey and Todd called but she was gone again.  
  
"Somebody's gotta get a pager or something for this kid." Tracey moaned.  
  
"Nah, she'd dump it, sell it or break it." Todd cut in.  
  
"Do you always have to be so pessimistic?" Tracey growled.  
  
"Yes... wait, what's that mean?" Todd asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, I'm just trying to sound smart." Tracey shrugged. They walked back to Ash's house to leave Ashley alone. She looked over her shoulder at Pallet and they walked towards the outskirts. James and Gary caught up to her at last.  
  
"Let's be arsonists!" James laughed as he and Gary lit the dry grass in the training field. "It's lights out for you Ashley, unless you count the fire as a night light." James laughed but trapped himself in a circle of flames. "Uh, is it hot in here or is that just me? Fire!" James screamed like a little girl and leaped out of the ring of fire.  
  
"The plan is going great. Now go." Jessy said to George and he ran in the fire.  
  
"Come on." Gary grabbed him and they ran off, their part was done.  
  
"Don't worry Ash, she's fine." Brock was saying as Ash paced around.  
  
"What, no! Ashley!" Ash gasped when he saw the fire. "Hurry, move!"  
  
"Oh dear!" Brock gasped and they all ran off. "I'll get the others."  
  
"Hmm." Ashley was getting ready to find Pinser and the pack when she saw smoke and fire. Then she saw the pack all right, running strait at her. She ran as well, but the fire was too fast and the Pokemon all escaped. Ashley saw a high rock and thought she could get ahead of the fire if she climbed over and jumped off she'd be home free. She ran fast and climbed hard but the fire got faster by eating up the dry grass in its hot red flames. Ashley made a long jump to the floor and hit it hard. She panted as she lay on her stomach, the fire couldn't get her now. She looked up and saw a dark figure, George. She inhaled too much smoke though, so she passed out. George nudged her to make sure she was still alive and then picked her up and ran from the fire.  
  
"Whew." George panted when he looked over his shoulder at the fire far behind. But he didn't look forward and tripped off a ledge and into the lake. He pulled Ashley to the shore and dropped her down. She coughed and sputtered water as George went over.  
  
"What's going on? Who do you think you are?" Ashley demanded when she saw the stranger and that she was by the lake instead of in the fire.  
  
"I think I'm the one who just saved your life." George replied in the same tone as Ashley. He now spoke with a bad boy attitude like that of the dark Jackie Chan.  
  
"Look I had everything under control," Ashley started.  
  
"Not from where I was standing." George grinned.  
  
"Then maybe you should move." Ashley yelled but George blocked her every time, just like they did when they were young. She scowled, not getting it at first.  
  
"What are you doing, would you stop?" George finally asked, and made a confused kid face to make her remember him.  
  
"George?" Ashley grinned and he grinned back.  
  
"Ashley!" They heard Ash's voice and Misty came over.  
  
"Oh Ashley, I'm so glad your ok." Misty hugged her.  
  
"What happened?" Ash leaped from over a burnt tree, it crumbled into ashes.  
  
"I was trapped in the fire until I was saved by George and," Ashley started.  
  
"George?" Ash leered and growled at him. George was a little too nervous to growl back or reply, he just took a few unsure steps back for safety.  
  
"Ash." Misty whispered. Ash stopped growling and glared at George.  
  
"He did save your daughter." Prof. Oak came over with Brock.  
  
"We are in debt to him, but we might make an exception this time." Brock grumbled.  
  
"You saved her, why?" Ash demanded.  
  
"I wanted to ask if I could join you," George started.  
  
"Never, you were banned with the others." Ash took a step forward and George took a few back.  
  
"I am alone. You may judge me now, or will I be blamed for some crime I didn't perform?" George asked. Ash just growled and paced around angrily.  
  
"Ash," Misty started. Ash gave a quick glance at her and stared angrily back at George. He gulped and stood up strait, still somewhat afraid of the strong trainer.  
  
"Fine, you can stay with us tonight. Then, we'll see who you really are." Ash growled and he and Brock walked off angrily. Misty smiled at Ashley and she did at George. George grinned back and they all started home. As they walked, George grinned a secret evil smile, it was all too easy. That night, George started to follow everyone into Ash's house, but Ash saw him and thought they would be in danger. Before George walked in Ash growled and leaped in front of him. He gave him a look to say that he was the dominant male around her and the most powerful trainer. George sighed and made a mocking face at him as he left. Ashley came over with a sleeping back she had for him.  
  
"Hi." Ashley whispered, embarrassed by her dad's actions. "Here." She gave him the sleeping bag to show her apology.  
  
"What kind of trainer are you anyway, princess?" George grumbled.  
  
"What?" Ashley growled, she hated to be called that. No more miss nice girl.  
  
"I bet you wouldn't last a day of training on your own." George grinned.  
  
"Oh and I suppose a pro like you would teach me?" Ashley asked angrily.  
  
"Yea, sure." George rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ashley!" Ash called from inside the house.  
  
"Coming!" She replied and gave an angry grin at George. "Ok, you wanna impress me? Do so after dawn." She mocked him and went inside.  
  
"I look forward to it." George grinned secretly. From far off, Jessy and James were watching their foolproof plan beginning to take effect.  
  
"Did you see that, he let her go. If that was me, I'd be buying me a big chocolate apology cake. No, wait, that didn't come out right." James began to think.  
  
"Quiet." Jessy growled and James flinched. "Remember the plan, the closer he is to Ashley the closer he gets to Ash. When he gets Ash alone, ha!" James grinned. That night, Ash had a nightmare about his dad's death.  
  
"Ash!" His dad called. Ash heard and ran to the top of the cliff where Giovanni had stood to kill his dad. "Ash, help me!" He called, seeing his son look down at him.  
  
"Dad!" Ash called, he was a grown up in this dream. He reached for his dad but heard evil laughter. They looked up to see a dark figure that looked like Giovanni. "No! Dad, just a little farther!" Ash reached for his dad as he reached for Ash, nearly grabbing his dad's hand but the figure grabbed Ash's other hand and pulled him away.  
  
"Gotcha!" The figure laughed and Ash was too startled to jerk away and get his dad. "Trust me." The dark shape grinned and Ash gasped and whimpered in fear.  
  
"Ash!" His dad called as he slipped back and fell. Ash couldn't reach him now.  
  
"No!" Ash yelled and leered at the figure. "Giovanni!" The dark figure didn't reply. It just laughed as it came into the light and its hair spiked back to reveal it was George. "George?" Ash was too stunned to do anything. George laughed and shoved Ash off the cliff to fall with his dad. "No!" Ash fell and hit the ground by his dad. Ash snapped awake to see Misty sleeping soundly next to him. "It was all a dream, it wasn't real." Ash sighed in relief and tried to get back to sleep. 


	5. Destiny Awakens

Ch. 5 Destiny Awakens  
  
Ash got up the next morning and treated it like any other day. He went outside to get the Sunday paper and look over Pallet to make sure everything was all right. "Hmm, there's a new coach for UCLA?." Ash read the cover. "What are they waiting for, Shaq to become a cop? Ah, the Lakers. Good times, good times." Ash looked at the cover picture with an amused smirk as George snuck up from behind to watch him. He growled and got ready to strike when something blocked his view.  
  
"Morning." It was Ashley. "Well come on." George looked back but Ash was gone. He growled at himself and went with Ashley. He told her to sneak up on him and pounce as if she were really training. "Ouch." Ashley groaned and made other noises as she stalked through the rocks and grass. George rolled his eyes as he sat around.  
  
"3, 2, 1." He said to himself, knowing when she would pounce because of her noise. He ducked a second before she lunged out.  
  
"Gotcha!" Ashley laughed but stopped when she flew over George and landed on her back. "You could hear me, haw?"  
  
"Only a lot." George sighed and helped her up. "You have to be quite and observe all the things around you and become one with the environment as if you were a hunter after its prey." George stopped, hearing something. "Now, watch a pro and learn." Ashley followed George as he snuck quietly through the grass, not making a sound and paying attention to his surroundings. He crouched down and made a run and a leap at something.  
  
"Ah, don't hurt me please. I'm innocent!" It was Tracey, George looked at him in a confused way. "I never met your mob boss. I mean Giovanni, he's a heck of a guy."  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ashley demanded as she ran over.  
  
"Ashley thank goodness." Tracey sighed in relief. "For once we aren't following you. This just happens to be the best picture site in Pallet. Perfect for drawings and snapshots. But you need to come at a certain time I guess, get out of here Spearows!" Tracey waved one away and it pecked his head. "Ow, why you!" He waved a fist.  
  
"Hey, maybe he could help?" Todd came over to George.  
  
"No, wait, maybe he could help." Tracey agreed. Todd nodded sarcastically. "Come on, you're a big scary outsider. Get rid of those birdbrains. Work with me!"  
  
"Hu?" George was confused.  
  
"Watch me." Ashley grinned and jumped, yelling at the Spearows. They flew into the air. George understood now. They all ran around after the birds to make them scatter.  
  
"Why are we doing this, what's the point of this training?" George called. He had never experienced this before since all he ever did was work hard and train.  
  
"Training? This is for fun." Ashley laughed.  
  
"Fun?" George asked confused, as if he didn't know the definition.  
  
"Yea, you know, fun." Tracey grinned as they all laughed and ran around chasing and teasing as many Spearows as they please.  
  
"Yea!" George cheered, understanding now and having fun for the first time.  
  
"Yea!" Ashley cheered back. They all followed the Spearows into a canyon and into a bunch of angry Donphans. "Uh oh." Ashley gulped as they skidded to a halt. They all screamed and ran off the other way as the Spearows laughed and the Donphans chased them. They hid in a small cave and laughed as the Donphans ran past.  
  
"It's a Kodak moment." George joked.  
  
"Oh!" Todd gasped as he looked at his camera that was out of film and banged up from the joy ride. "Sorry." He blushed and everyone laughed.  
  
"You're ok kid." Tracey nudged George and he grinned. "Well, come on." They all went to have more fun. That night, Ashley and George sat under the stars.  
  
"Look, my Eevee!" Ashley pointed at a group of stars. "See its big tail?"  
  
"Yea." George looked around. "Hey, that one looks like my Pokemon in a battle royal. Heh, this is pretty cool, I never done it before."  
  
"Really, my dad and I do it all the time." Ashley grinned. "He said the great Pokemon Masters of the past are up there to watch over and guide us."  
  
"Do you think Giovanni will be up there?" George asked, not thinking. They looked at each other but George turned away. "He's almost like a dad to me and he's a very important leader figure to my family and friends."  
  
"My dad said that Giovanni had a darkness he couldn't escape." Ashley said.  
  
"Do you think it went into me?" George was beginning to feel a totally different feeling about Giovanni. Ashley just put her hand on George's shoulder and gave him a grin as if to say she knew it wasn't there and it never would be. George put his hand on Ashley and they sat close as they watched the stars. Ash was watching as well.  
  
"Dad, I'm very confused. George is one of the outsiders, a Rocket, how can I trust him?" Ash asked as he saw Ashley and George.  
  
"Ash?" Misty asked and she came to his side instead of other guidance.  
  
"I was getting help from the masters." Ash looked up.  
  
"Don't worry about them." Misty smiled when she saw Ashley and George. "Get to know him, talk to him to find out who he really is. Only then will you see." Ash looked at Misty and they grinned and hugged. Ash nodded to himself, she was right.  
  
"Uh." George started, realizing what he was doing. He was turning his back on the outsiders. He stepped away from Ashley.  
  
"What is it?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Nothing." George turned away.  
  
"Really George, you can tell me." Ashley replied.  
  
"It's just that, my whole life I've been trying to," George stopped himself, he couldn't tell her after all. "Never mind. I gotta go." He began to go.  
  
"George wait." Ashley sighed and George looked back. He sighed and began to leave again when something jumped in his way.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" It was Prof. Oak.  
  
"Uh, nowhere?" George answered, confused.  
  
"That's what you think." Prof. Oak laughed.  
  
"Who was that?" George gasped.  
  
"A friend of the family." Ashley ran over.  
  
"Come on, follow me." Prof. Oak ran off.  
  
"To where?" George called.  
  
"Come on, let's just go anyway." Ashley shrugged and they followed him to a part of Pallet they never saw before. It looked almost like inside the old greenhouse. But it was really not a part of Pallet after all; it was beyond the row of trees by the ocean.  
  
"Where are we?" George asked, Ashley was confused by this paradise looking place as well.  
  
"It's a special place inside your heart the French call a certain, I don't know what. Oh yea, it's called amore." Prof. Oak said and pushed Ashley and George together. Prof. Oak laughed as they grinned. He knew what would really make this forest garden have its love magic take effect, a song.  
  
Prof Oak: There's a place where Jigglypuff's full moon, makes rivals friends and closer soon. With the flower Pokemon in bloom, the sent will carry you away. Your feelings will swing in the trees on vines, while your heart dances in a conga line. Now with fun and happy times, for Star -u and -me (ha ha, get it?). In Amore. Where all the fruit is sweet, and it tastes so fine, that you'll loose your mind, with a taste that's so unique. In Amore. Without a worry or a care, it just takes two, to make it through, your heart will take you there.  
  
George: Where is it?  
  
Prof. Oak: No place you don't take with you. You'd better watch the steps, the trail is steep. There's a hole in your pipes, there's a water leak. It's a long way over the bridge, but the journey is half the fun. In Amore. Where all the fruit is sweet, and it tastes so fine, you will loose your mind, as its taste is so unique. In Amore. Without a worry or a care, it just takes two, to make it through, you're heart will lead you there. You can play around like there's no tomorrow, from city to town with not an ounce of sorrow. But you'll find amore wherever you are underneath the sun.  
  
Ashley: Amore is French for love right?  
  
Prof. Oak: This is amore. In Amore. Where all the fruit grows sweet, and it tastes so fine, that you will loose your mind, as its tastes so unique. In Amore. Without a worry or a care, it just takes two, to make it through, your heart will get you there.  
  
"In amore." Ashley and George laughed and sang as they walked back to Ash's house. They hugged as they stood on the lawn, now they'd realized their love.  
  
"Good night." Ashley said and sighed as George sat on his sleeping bag in the tent. She grinned to herself as she went inside and closed the door. As if a cat hunting a mouse from the darkness, Ash leaped out from the shadows and gave a slight grin at George. George gasped and looked up as Ash came over.  
  
"It's kinda cold out tonight, come on in." Ash said. George grinned. He helped George clean up and Ash lead them inside. From far off, Gary was watching his son.  
  
"Yea, that's it!" Gary cheered. But his smile turned to a frown when George did nothing but walk behind Ash. "What are you waiting for boy, get him." Gary gulped as his heart skipped a nervous beat. But George didn't harm Ash in any way. Gary ran off after they walked inside and growled at himself the whole way. How could his own son do that? He had to tell his wife.  
  
"What?" Meowth was shocked.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jessy asked upon hearing the outrageous news.  
  
"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes." Gary nodded.  
  
"George cannot betray us." Jessy growled.  
  
"Why I aught to," Meowth started.  
  
"Wait," James called and everyone looked over. He grinned. "I have a plan."  
  
"You do?" Jessy grinned, pleased with that  
  
"Yea." James nodded, Gary scowled at him as he grinned slyly back at him.  
  
"Way to go Jimbo!" Meowth cheered.  
  
"Alright, quiet." Jessy covered his mouth. They all huddled up.  
  
"Now listen up." James whispered and began to tell his plot. 


	6. My Sacrifice

Ch. 6 My Sacrifice  
  
"Ok, today's the day." George was pep talking himself to go tell Ashley the truth. "Ashley, Jessy had a plan to overthrow your dad. And I was part of it and I don't want to be in it because, well, I love you. Bah, she'll never buy it." He hit his head a few times.  
  
"Hey George." Ashley opened the door and he stopped.  
  
"Hey Ashley, I want to talk to you." George gulped.  
  
"Ashley!" Ash's voice boomed over and he appeared in the shadows. "I don't want you to talk with him." They tensed but Ash came out into the light smiling. "I want to talk with him." Ashley grinned at her dad and he winked back. She happily watched them walk off. Ash showed him all of Pallet as he explained about his childhood and how Giovanni and Team Rocket played a major part in his horrible past.  
  
"I can't believe he really was a killer." George sighed, his whole life was supposed to be based on this idol and now he'd finally learned the truth about who he was trying to be.  
  
"Fire is a killer." Ash went on as they came to some burnt ground. "But sometimes you can change, if given a chance." Ash said as he picked up some ashes.  
  
"So what you're saying is," George started but familiar laughter cut them off. Meowth appeared, leading the other Pokemon. Jessy, James and Gary joined his side.  
  
"What's going on man?" Ash whispered, the outsiders had them trapped.  
  
"Well done son, just like in our plan." Jessy grinned to George.  
  
"You?" Ash gasped confused.  
  
"No, it wasn't me!" George cried, still in shock.  
  
"Attack." Jessy grinned. James leaped in front of Ash but was hit down easily.  
  
"No!" George cried and ran to James but then turned to help Ash instead. The Pokemon were pouring onto Ash, attacking him, and no matter how much George tried he couldn't help. Meowth hit George absentmindedly causing Ash to slip down the nearby cliff. Gary led the Pokemon to follow.  
  
"Yes we've got him!" Jessy laughed as she helped James up and they started down the slope. "Now remember your training!" She called as Gary led the attack without her and James. Gary jumped onto Ash and he was heavy from all the weight training, but Ash was also strong if not stronger, and he was able to hit him off and continue to run. They soon cornered him at a cliff. Ash looked up to see the rocks and began to climb. Jessy, James and Gary stopped the Pokemon and they stood to watch.  
  
"Ash!" George appeared at the top of the canyon ledge.  
  
"Yes George, get him!" Jessy called. James grinned. Ash climbed harder, not knowing whose side George was on. But he did nothing. "What's he doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" Gary gasped. Meowth took a few steps forward to get a closer look.  
  
"I'll get him." James growled, looking at Ash. "For you Jessy!" He climbed up fast and whispered encouragements to himself, "I'll show your husband and heir to the boss should be me." Ash stopped and cried out a rock hit his left elbow but this gave James the chance, he grabbed Ash's leg and began to pull him down. "This is our moment for glory!" Neither noticing the rocks crumbling. They broke but Ash got back onto a sturdy rock, James however fell. He held his left knee and his left arm felt broken.  
  
"No!" Jessy yelled as Gary shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Uh oh." James gulped as he tumbled down the hill and the rocks began to slide onto him. Soon he was beneath a pile of boulders and the rockslide soon subsided.  
  
"You traitor." Ash growled as he coughed from the dust as he left George behind. George climbed down the cliff as fast as he could and ran to the pile. But in the frenzy of fear, Jessy ran over and shoved George aside. Gary helped him up as everyone watched.  
  
"James." She cried as she uncovered his top half of his body.  
  
"Sorry Jess." James whispered. "I failed."  
  
"Shh." Jessy whispered and reached for his hand.  
  
"By." James choked as he reached up his hand. It fell limply in hers. She let go and began to breath hard, trying not to cry in front of everyone, but it was hard.  
  
"James." Gary whispered as he came over. He hung his head in shame. Meanwhile, Ash was limping back home holding his left arm. Ashley saw him hurt.  
  
"Dad? Dad oh no. Brock, get help!" Ashley called. Brock nodded as he ran off and got Tracey and Todd. They ran over to find Ash.  
  
"Ash, what happened, speak to us." Tracey cried.  
  
"George, ambush." Ash coughed and his legs buckled under him.  
  
"No." Ashley whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Don't worry buddy, everything's gonna be ok." Tracey said as he and Todd helped Ash up and get back home safely.  
  
"Poor James, you watch over us now." Jessy sniffed. George sighed in sorrow and Jessy turned to him. "You!" Jessy growled, Gary's eyes snapped open as Jessy ran towards George and struck him. "What have you done?"  
  
"It wasn't my fault, I didn't mean it." George stammered, confused from the blow. He then took a deep breath, "I did nothing."  
  
"Exactly!" Jessy yelled. "In doing so you have turned your back on your friends and family, betrayed Giovanni!" She pouted angrily at him.  
  
"But, I," George started.  
  
"You killed my best friend!" Jessy cried, cutting him off. Gary growled at his son.  
  
"No!" George couldn't take anymore. He ran off towards Ash's house. Meowth let out a roar. Gary growled at his son and got ready to pursue him.  
  
"Let him go." Jessy raised her hand and Gary stopped. "I have a plan now." Everyone looked up and grinned as she stood tall. "Ash is hurt and weak, now is the time to attack. We will take everything by force!" Jessy laughed. Everyone cheered.  
  
"There you go, are you sure you're ok?" Misty asked as she finished tying a bandage around Ash's head. The town had come to see it he was ok. Mrs. Ketchum brought out a drink with some pain relievers.  
  
"I still can't believe George would do that." Ashley sighed. But, she thought, dad wouldn't fake something like this either. George was nearing the house. "George!" Ashley grinned. Ash roared and jumped up, dropping the drink and pills, and tearing off the bandages. He stood up high and tall and tried not to show that he was in pain.  
  
"Let me at him!" Tracey stood up. "Here, hold me back."  
  
"Ok." Todd held onto Tracey's collar.  
  
"Let me at him!" Tracey ran at him.  
  
"Ok." Todd let go.  
  
"I think you're missing the point here." Tracey turned around and held his collar towards Todd.  
  
"Oh." Todd sighed. "Sorry."  
  
"Why have you come back?" Ash demanded.  
  
"Ash, you have to trust me. I didn't," George stuttered.  
  
"Yea, he didn't," Ashley chimed in.  
  
"Quiet!" Ash yelled and cleared his throat.  
  
"Believe me." George gulped in fear.  
  
"When you first came here I held my judgment, but I pass it now." Ash growled. "You, Rocket, are banished!" He yelled and a shiver went down George's spine.  
  
"No!" Ashley cried. George gasped in confusion. George backed up, becoming quite afraid by now. A song began to fill the town as George backed away in shock:  
  
Rebellion's a disgrace, Evil is clear in or out of presence. Rebellion, We're outraged. Disgrace, Fore shame. He asked for trouble the moment he came. Gone with grief, Raised with hate. We can tell the truth Despite his face. Let him run, Let him live. But don't forget What we can't forgive. He is not one of us, He has never been one of us. He is not one of us, Not a chance. Was one once, Lied to us. Now we're not so blind. We know that he knows he's done wrong, And he knows he can't ever be one of us. He is not one of us.  
  
"Oh no." Prof. Oak sighed as he watched George give Pallet one last look at he turned and ran out to parts unknown. But before he had left, George had crossed a river and what he saw in his river was the reflection he'd not wanted- it was that of Giovanni. 


	7. What Is Love

Ch. 7 What is Love  
  
"Dad, please reconsider." Ashley pleaded after the town left and everything began to subside. Ash began to become sore again so he choked down the aspirin.  
  
"I'm only doing what I have to do. He was using you all along to get to me. Don't you see?" Ash explained, rubbing his mouth from the glass of water.  
  
"But he loves me, for me." Ashley protested.  
  
"Because you're my daughter!" Ash yelled but held his arm and lowered his voice. "He's following the path of his idol, and I'm following in the path of mine."  
  
"You will never be your dad!" Ashley cried before she knew what she was saying. Ash gasped and turned to her with a shocked expression. Ashley turned away and ran off with tears in her eyes. Everyone watcher her and turned back to Ash, who was putting a knee brace on his left leg. Ashley lay on her bed and wiped her tears, then she saw an open window. She was able to fit out and ran off to find George. She looked everywhere but couldn't find him. She wouldn't give up though, she walked on, thinking to herself:  
  
I want a perfect world Though they're never roamed. There I'd never need To face my life alone. I don't want this world I'll just make my own. If I were brave, strong or smart, Then I'd know true of my heart. So does love make things ok? Anywhere I'd go, to roam Is fine if you're beside me. In the dark and in the day. Somehow I'll get through. Now that I found you. Does love make thinks ok?  
  
Ashley sat down, drained of energy. Little did she know her search was over, George was right behind her, wondering:  
  
I was first afraid, Now I realize. Love was never wrong, So it cannot lie. I see a perfect world, When I look in your eyes.  
  
Ashley and George turned and saw each other. They ran at each other, still pondering:  
  
If only they could feel it too, The feeling that I feel for you. They'd know Love makes things ok. Anywhere we'd go to roam Is fine since we're together. In the dark and in the day. Somehow we'll get through. Now that I'm with you. Love makes things ok. Now I know love makes things ok.  
  
"Hey!" Ashley laughed as they ran off and playfully attacked each other until they rolled next to a small lake. "Look." She pointed in the water as they held each other close. "We are one. What?" Ashley just realized what she was saying, exactly what Ash did. Now she understood what Ash had meant in his song all those years ago.  
  
"Let's run away together and start a life all our own." George said, making plans for a new town with new rules and with no connection with any league region.  
  
"No silly, we have to go back." Ashley laughed.  
  
"You're kidding!" George stepped back. "But we're finally together."  
  
"Our place is with our families and friends." Ashley replied. "If we don't go back now to stop all this, they'll be fighting forever." George sighed, knowing she was right. Elsewhere, Jessy was leading the outsiders on a full-scale attack. Brock saw this while doing his weather report on the incoming storm. Wild Pokemon began to scatter.  
  
"Oh no, I must warn Ash!" He gulped and ran off with the news. 


	8. War

Ch. 8 War, What Is It Good For? Absolutely Nothing!  
  
"Hey Ash," Tracey was saying to himself back at Ash's house. He was trying to make up a story for Ash to explain why Ashley was gone again. But before he could practice more, Ash came up. "Uh, say there's this king who had a bad daughter, and she disobeyed everyone and disappeared again. What would the king do to the off duty guards?"  
  
"Ashley is gone again?" Ash growled, getting it.  
  
"Ash!" Brock ran over. "Outsiders are on the attack, heading this way. It's war!"  
  
"Brock, find Ashley! Tracey, Todd, warn everyone!" Ash commanded. "Move!" Ash ran off as Tracey and Todd looked at each other confused and afraid. All through Pallet, a heavy storm began and the townsfolk began to go inside when they saw Jessy leading her brood through the land. Ash had rounded everyone together, family, friends and Pokemon. They all had to fight. Jessy laughed as she stood on a tall rock when both teams finally met in the vast opening in the grassier, non-residential areas of Pallet. Ash stepped in front of his team and seemed to say, look at me Jessy I have a better team.  
  
"It's over Ash, I've dreamed of nothing else for years!" Jessy growled.  
  
"Then she really needs a life." Tracey whispered to Todd, everyone got ready.  
  
"This is your last chance to go home!" Ash warned as Pikachu jumped on him.  
  
"I am home." Jessy grinned. "Attack!" Both sides gave their battle cry and began to move out. Ash lead his team while Jessy just watched from the rock and let Gary lead. Both teams neared and began to run at each other. Ash growled as he lead the crash into battle. The people and Pokemon met in a flock of furry and fought bitterly. From across a canyon, Ashley and George could see this. They were shocked and appalled. They looked at each other with gasping faces and ran to try and get closer, hoping they weren't too late. Ash and Meowth struggled with each other in hand to paw combat while Misty leaped over Pikachu who was chasing a scared Wobbuffet. Gary jumped on a rock behind her. Misty sensed something and gasped, turning around to see him staring down at her.  
  
"Where's your little girl Misty?" Gary teased.  
  
"Gary!" Misty growled, Gary roared and attacked her. Leaping off the rock he gave her a take down in the gut and she fell easily due to Gary's strength. She tried to attacked back, but didn't do much of a good job. It was like an attack from Mr. Burns.  
  
"Oh no, this is bad, what do we do?" Todd asked.  
  
"The only thing we can do, when the going gets tough, the tough gets going." Tracey said and with that battle cry, they duo ran into the dust. Victrebell appeared and gave a mighty scream. "Like I said, let's get going!" They both fled in fear. Soon they were trapped by a cliff and Victrebell had gotten reinforcements. Todd cowered as Tracey tried to think of something. He saw Todd's camera and got an idea. He laughed as he snatched it from around Todd's neck. He grinned as he aimed it at the Pokemon. "Don't anybody move, this guns loaded and I'll let you have it!" They ran off in fear. "Look's can be deceiving." Tracey handed the camera back to relieved Todd.  
  
"Yes, we've got them now!" Jessy grinned and saw Ash being mauled by Arbok and Weezing. "Ash, you're mind." Jessy laughed to herself, leaping from the rock, she walked over. She pushed and shoved her way through the fights until she reached Ash and hit him down. The fighting began to grow quite as everyone turned to them. They all began to form a big circle the bosses were fighting. Jessy began to pace around as Ash got up, growling. They began to circle each other. Jessy laughed as she raised a fist, Ash did the same, but before they could attack, Ashley and George leaped between them.  
  
"Ashley?" Ash gasped as she frowned at him. "Stand aside."  
  
"George!" Jessy yelled as he leered back. "Move."  
  
"You won't hurt Ashley or anyone else here, not while I am." George replied.  
  
"Dad, this has to stop." Ashley pleaded.  
  
"But, they," Ash started after he caught his breath.  
  
"Them, us." Ashley cut off. "Look at them, what differences do you see?" Ash and everyone looked around. "Nothing can force them to be bad, everyone starts out good but you have a choice. A trainer once told me, we are one. I didn't understand then, but now I do." Ash looked up as the sun broke through the storm and it died down. He smiled and hugged Ashley. Gary's face began to soften but Meowth just kept on growling.  
  
"Gary, now attack!" Jessy ordered, catching him by surprise.  
  
"No honey!" Gary frowned and looked at his son who gulped, not knowing what to expect. "George is right, this is enough." He walked over and stood by them. The Pokemon gasped, even Meowth. What was he doing? Ash and George grinned at him.  
  
"You're even weaker than I thought!" Jessy yelled, Gary tensed and was confused. "But if you won't fight, you'll just die as well." All the Pokemon gasped, she would kill her own husband and son? "What? Where are you going?" Jessy gasped as all the Pokemon began to whisper and move beside Ash's team, all but Meowth that is.  
  
"Let it go Jessy." Ash replied as he and the trainers stood before the Pokemon.  
  
"I'll never let it go!" Jessy yelled, Ash groaned from pain and at Jessy's anger.  
  
"This is for Team Rocket!" Meowth growled, only he and Jessy were left to fight for that name now. Jessy nodded and lunged for Ash, but Ashley saw. She growled and hit her aside, causing both herself and Jessy to roll down the canyon wall.  
  
"Ashley!" George and Ash cried and ran over to the edge.  
  
"Hang on!" Ash began to leap down the cliff, climbing as rapidly as he could.  
  
"Ah!" Jessy cried as they rolled down and she rolled off a ledge but managed to grab on. Ashley rolled down after her but stopped on the ledge and looked over.  
  
"Jessy, give me your hand, I want to help you!" Ashley reached out as Jessy began to slip more. She just aimed a punch and Ashley backed up. That made her loose her grip and she fell into the rapids below. Ashley gasped as Jessy screamed and was gone. George sighed it was all over now. Jessy, James, all of Team Rocket was history.  
  
"Ashley?" Ash whispered as he came up behind her, forgetting all his pain.  
  
"I'm sorry dad." Ashley turned and he helped her up. "I tried." 


	9. The End?

Ch. 9 The End?  
  
"Oh Ashley, you're ok!" Misty hugged her as Ash helped his daughter up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ashley and George hugged. Misty hugged Ash, he cringed.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered and let go as Ash felt like crumbling to the ground.  
  
"I was so worried." George replied as they began to sigh in relief. Ash sighed.  
  
"George." Ash spoke up and he came over. "I'm sorry I was wrong. You do belong here." George grinned as Ashley came up beside him.  
  
"You all make me sick!" A voice cut in, it was Meowth.  
  
"Well, you have a choice Meowth." Ashley grinned. "Become Ash's Pokemon or get out forever."  
  
"I promise I'll cuddle you forever." Ash added with an amused smirk at himself.  
  
"Never, I have a master." Meowth growled. Gary just shook his head sadly.  
  
"Fine then, go back to Viridian City." Ash ordered, he really wanted Meowth.  
  
"Fine, I was just leaving anyways." Meowth pouted and turned around. "Giovanni probably needs me too." And with that, he ran off. They all laughed at him.  
  
"Let's go home." Ash said to the trainers and turned to Gary and the Pokemon. "All of us." About a year or so later, George and the others had already fit in well and were good friends of Ash and all of Pallet Town. He and Ashley had returned home from the Indigo League after receiving all the needed badges to wait for the Pokemon League to begin in a few months. Prof. Oak was there to host a celebration just like always. The town and Pokemon cheered as Ash and the others appeared on the ledge in front of the Ketchum residence. Ashley hugged her starter Pokemon who'd evolved into Espeon while George had his Murkrow perched on his shoulder. But amid all the eating, music and partying, Ash heard a voice coming from the sky. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.  
  
"Well done my son." It was his dad. Ash smiled. "We are one." Ash nodded and looked back at the party. He called to Pikachu as he stopped thinking about his thoughts.  
  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu ran to him and they hugged just like they did when Ash used to be a trainer. Ash grinned at his best friend as he set him on his shoulder, and with one last gaze back up at the clouds, Ash went back to the celebration. Everything was finally back to normal, just the way it should be under a Pokemon Master named Ketchum.  
  
THE END 


End file.
